


Coffee

by finalbosspervert



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday request, Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Idol x Reader, Kinda, The8 - Freeform, cute minghao helps you with your assignment, i don't usually write fluff sorry, minghao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finalbosspervert/pseuds/finalbosspervert
Summary: When the cute barista finally notices you...





	Coffee

You looked over your friend's shoulder at the blond boy standing at the counter. The small coffee shop which you and your friends frequented was located in a busy part of the city. Surprisingly, there weren't many people that day, allowing you to watch him scroll through something on his phone. The only thing stopping you from losing yourself in his beautiful face was your group of friends sitting around you. If they realised what had caught your attention, the teasing would never end, and they would make so much noise you'd be surprised if you weren't asked to leave the café. Maybe that was a good thing - he'd notice that you exist.  
You were actually quite thankful for the friend blocking your view of the barista, as you could pretend you were paying close attention to what she was saying - not that you weren't interested, you just didn't want to miss your opportunity to admire him. Him. Being to shy to go close enough to see his name tag, you didn't even know what to call him in your thoughts.  
He suddenly looked up, and your eyes met. Quickly looking down into your drink, you were sure your face was flushed at getting caught.  
When you glanced back up at him a few seconds later, he was typing something on his phone with a smug smile on his face.  
'Shit,' you thought. 'Now he knows I stare at him.... He doesn't seem to mind though.'  
Finally fully joining the conversation your friends were having, you'd occasionally allow yourself a quick look at him. What were the chances that he'd be interested in you? He was extremely attractive, so the coffee shop was probably full of teenage girls and guys who were most likely just as infatuated with him as you were. Still, considering the look he gave you earlier, he was at least curious.... Or keeping a headcount.  
Distracting yourself from that negative train of thoughts, you decided that it was time for you to head home.

_______

 

No more than two weeks later, you were once again opening the door to the cafe.  
You placed your order at the counter before finding a table by a plug outlet. As usual, you had procrastinated your assignment until the last day, and as if knowing you'd need to use it, your internet connection was down.  
After half an hour of panic about failing and destroying your future - and more procrastination - you remembered that your favourite coffeeshop, besides offering a very cute barista, offered free WiFi.  
You plugged your laptop charger in, knowing from past experience how hard it was to recover work after the laptop battery died, and began typing.  
Not realising how fast time passed when you became absorbed in your assignment, you were surprised at how dark it was outside when you looked up from the screen. Turning back to the person whose shy voice had distracted you from your work, you were even more surprised to see the same boy you'd been staring at the last time you were in the café.  
His hair was dyed a warm brown, and an earring dangled from each lobe.  
"Sorry," he started again. "I just noticed your pastries and coffee have been on your table for a while, but you haven't even tried anything. Is there something wrong with them? Did we get your order wrong?"  
You stared at him for a second before looking down and noticing that, sure enough, the cup of previously steaming cappuccino stood, visibly cooled, alongside a plate of carefully crafted pastries.  
"Oh, no, definitely not! There's nothing wrong with them, they're perfect. -" like you "- I just got carried away doing my assignment." You stopped yourself from awkwardly blabbering on and just nodded at him with a shy smile.  
He gave a small chuckle at your obvious shyness. "It's reassuring that there's nothing wrong with them, I did my best making them for you."  
You blushed at his words which were hard to interpret as anything other than flirting.  
"So do you want me to heat the coffee up for you? And then I can try help you with your assignment, since my shift is over."  
He soon returned with your cup and one for himself. Dressed in normal clothes, you noticed even more how attractive he was.  
You moved your bag to make space for him to sit down next to you. After he made himself comfortable, he suddenly looked up at you. "Forgot to introduce myself, sorry. I'm Minghao. And you?"  
The rest of the evening you spent finishing your assignment. Minghao knew a surprisingly large amount about animation, which surprised you since he didn't look like he would at first.  
Before you went home, he made sure to ask for your phone number. He said goodbye with a quick hug and a promise to message you.

_______

 

Rushing into the coffeeshop and calling out Minghao's name, you momentarily gained the attention of everyone in the room. However, they returned to their conversations soon after, leaving you to cling to the object of your affection.  
"Guess what? I got an A for that assignment you helped me with!"  
He turned to face you more, eyes shining with happiness at your accomplishment. "Really? I'm so proud of you! But I didn't expect any less from you."  
You finally let him go when he offered to make you a coffee. Sitting down at a table next to the counter, you thought about your and Minghao's relationship. You'd started out as strangers whose only method of communication was the occasional bit of eye contact, but three weeks later you had gotten to know so much about each other, as if you'd known each other for years. Nevertheless, you were still romantically interested in him, and didn't know if his friendship would really be enough. 

You suddenly heard an excited shout from the kitchen, seemingly belonging to Jun, another barista working at the café. Minghao walked out with pink cheeks, holding a slice of your favourite cake and a cup of coffee.  
He placed them down on the table in front of you before clearing his throat.  
"So I have been thinking about asking you this for a while. I really like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this was a request I did for my friend's birthday, thought might as well also post it here for you~ as you know, I don't usually write fluff so it's not that great... Ehhh anyway hope you enjoyed!


End file.
